Orange
by KNDfreak
Summary: It seems as though the orange mask turtle bothered him a lot, wanting to hurt, strangle, KILL him. He wanted to snuff that laughter out once and for all. Oneshot? 2k3 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

It was a known fact that Oroku Saki hated the turtles. His allies knew it, his adopted daughter knew it, heck, even the turtles _themselves_ and their rat sensei knew it (and they share the exact sentiments;) but there was one particular turtle that always caught his attention, that grant on his nerves the most, and made his blood boil quicker than knowing of Baxter Stockman's failure, or _any_ failure.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Leonardo.

As it seems, it was the orange-mask wearing turtle, the youngest, if he could recall. The one with the nunchucks, always goofing off, making him more of a pest than he already is. Typically, Saki had overlooked most, if not all of the turtles in favor of their leader. Sure, unlike the orange one, the other two - red-mask wearing one named Raphael and the other, the smart one in rivals of Stockman, Donatello - they had their fair share of strength and weakness, but like the orange one, they were easily dismiss. Raphael's temper was too short, and Donatello may be intelligent, but Saki knew he wouldn't trust a single word he would say to him, will question his authority, and most likely snoop around until he can find answers. No, Donatello is too smart for Saki to pull a wool over his head and call it something else. The youngest one had nothing to offer him, so that only lead him to one choice.

Leonardo.

He was smart, but not smart enough to see if he's being conned or not. He had strength and loyalty, and with the right persuasion, he could have turned Leonardo into a weapon, _his weapon,_ and if Karai couldn't take his place, then Leonardo surely would.

He almost had him too, had he not learn the truth about his and Yoshi's past. In fact, it seemed as though Leonardo was young and naïve at the time, so Saki had him right within his grasp, and it just fills him with rage that he wasn't able to turn the rat's son against him.

Still, many years has passed, and with each counter, the feeling of hate, rage, vengeance grew. He wanted nothing more, but tear his enemies apart, until there was nothing left of them, and they would all be defenseless against his attacks. He wanted them to cry, beg for mercy, until there was nothing but silence as he kills them one by one. He swore to have revenge and he _will_ have it, one way or another.

But whenever Saki mediates, his thoughts always seem to turn to the turtles, as they always have; he thought about how cocky they were, taking down his plans again and again, how fierce they were in battle, and how they sometimes don't do so well when their sensei has told them over and over again to work as a team. It had taken many months, but eventually, they got it down, and Saki _hated_ that.

He thought about each and every one of them until he came to the orange one. Every time, the corner of his mouth would twitch, his hands curled, tighten against his clothing, and his thoughts turned violent, dark. He thought about how great it would feel to shut the little trash up for good, how his blood would bathe against his armor as a sheer sign of him meaning business, how his family would be in horror as they watched, helplessly, as Saki took one of their own. He wanted to hear the turtle's scream, their screams, and he would relish at the fact that there had been nothing they could've done to prevent it.

Often times, he wondered just why he'd felt this way; sure, he's annoying and sure, he's the easiest to take down compared to the others, but shouldn't all his hate and anger be towards Leonardo? His rival's rat's prodigy son? He was the one that mainly ruined his plans, after all, so Saki should be after his blood as well.

That is not to say, he _isn't_ because he most certainly is, as well as the rest of the turtles and their friends, but the _orange one..._

There was something about the orange turtle that Saki hated the most, enough that he wanted to kill him first. It seems as though the orange one, for all the uselessness that he is, had dig deeper into his skin than he could say about the other turtles - something about him...something...

 _Orange - full of hope and smiles, playfulness and cheer, laughter..._

When Saki open his eyes, they were burning with a fire so dark, and so bright, it was almost scary-looking.

He wanted nothing more, but to snuff out that laughter.

* * *

A/N: Just rewatching some of the old shows and then I came to a startling realization that Shredder always seems to pick on Mikey the most when the turtles are down and out. With the exception of the one time in Origins (Mikey had set himself up for that), Shredder pretty much wanted to kill him first if he could xD (Talking about when Splinter or Leo saves him from his wrath). Just kind of curious as to why and I might continue this, don't know for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been long before they were fighting again. The turtles been on the rooftops as their daily routine when they were ambushed by the Foot, surrounded with their shells to each other as the roof was covered in black. It wasn't like Saki to attack directly at the turtles, especially with no cause - as far as the turtles were concerned - but Saki was a man on a mission.

He watched silently in the shadows as the brothers fought, with all the strength they had, before silently ordering his ninjas to break apart the group. He knew each turtle, including the youngest, could hold their own, but only for a minute. Saki _needed_ the group apart in order to claim success for what he was about to do.

Again, it wasn't long until there were so many Foot Ninjas that it became impossible for the turtles to watch each other's backs. Leonardo had been the first to split, taking each ninja down with single blows, only for them to be replaced by two more. Raphael was the second, and it didn't even bother him as Raphael's style of fighting was more aggressive the more Foot Ninjas showed up. Donatello was the next one, using every advantage he has, performing little tricks with his Bo Staff, taking out three Ninjas instead of Leonardo's one and Raphael's two. Slowly, Saki turned his eyes towards the youngest, the one furthest from the group.

The orange one, Michelangelo, was different from his brothers, as his style was neither compressed like Leonardo's, strategized like Donatello's, or as wild as Raphael's. He, Saki realized, was more quick on his feet than the rest of his brothers, and as such, whatever predictable move Saki may have thought never came. It had occurred to him that while in flight, Michelangelo never thinks - Saki shouldn't be surprised as this was a known fact about him - but now he's looking at it in a different way.

Michelangelo never thinks, because Michelangelo thinks _on his feet._ He'll never be Leonardo, because Leonardo likes to think of a plan _beforehand_ and he'll never be Donatello, because Michelangelo was smart in his own right. He'll never be Raphael, because unlike Raphael, Michelangelo _never_ lost his temper, no matter how many times he's been insulted, beaten, or downright tortured. He'll never be like his brothers, never be the soldier Saki saw in his brothers, and yet, for a ninja who didn't know the meaning of _silence_ , he covers more ground than any of them combined, and that _infuriates_ Saki.

How can someone who calls themselves a ninja, who couldn't shut up for five seconds be so great that something he should be awful at? He could knock him down all he like, but as quick as a bounce, he'll be back on his feet in no time and pretend he wasn't just sent through the air flying by a kick. Thinking of that, Saki could feel his lips twitch again, his skin hot, and once again, rage became to boil in his blood.

It was like he was _taunting_ him and he'll never know it; telling Saki that he couldn't kill him even if he tried, because Michelangelo was...was...was...

Michelangelo.

And that was all it needed to be said; he couldn't sit still, he couldn't keep quiet, he was the easiest thing on God's ever green Earth to knock down, the _first thing_ to be taken down, and yet...

None of that matter.

None of that mattered, because Michelangelo could just as well fight like his brothers, and more so. He thought on his feet and that quickly became his favor, not to mention just how _quick_ he was on his feet too. His ninjas could hardly touch him, and if they could, it was called a lucky shot. Michelangelo never pays attention for the most part, so it was easy to get to him when he's distracted, but...when he _was_ focus, it was like he became all new person. He was nothing like the clumsy ninja Saki had passed him to be, aside from the snide comments.

Rage like nothing before filled him, as a flash of red enter his vision, but Saki remained calm. They still haven't notice him yet, and about time they do, it'll be too late to do anything. The youngest would have been too far from them, and with his Foot Ninjas acting as a diversion, they could hardly keep an eye out for each other long if they want to still be alive.

Eventually, when it was safe, Saki came out of hiding and made his way over to Michelangelo, who was still fighting, but he could see him wearying down. A cruel smirk grace his lips just as his ninjas separated to make room, and stood in front of the turtle. Almost like the first time they've met, thunder came roaring to life as rain began to fall, and in Michelangelo's blue eyes, he could see a hint of fear in them. The smirk widen.

"Fight me."

* * *

If someone had told Mikey that the Shredder would have a personal vendetta against him, and would come after him because of it, he would have laughed and told them that the Shredder had a personal vendetta against _everyone_ who went against him, including him.

Now, though, that joke didn't seem as funny as Mikey thought it would.

He knew there had been something wrong with the Shredder the very moment the fighting began. These days, he was _oozing_ an aura that spelt death and hate towards anyone that pissed him off, and unfortunately, that aura was directed at _him_ rather than anyone else. He was pretty sure his brothers could feel it too, he knew for certain Leo did, and if not, well, it looks like Mikey was a better ninja than all of them.

Mikey's very own Tiger Instincts were screaming alarms in his head; have been the moment the turtles began splitting up in their own battles. First of all, the Foot was a lot more harder to work around with, as if their goal had been to drive a wedge between him and his brothers, and as the fight continued, that feeling was more or less confirmed. The more he and bros take down, the more they keep coming. Second of all, Mikey could _feel_ the Shredder's eyes on his shell, and it was very distracting and nearly caused his head more than once.

The death glare being sent to him was unlike any other. Then again, Mikey never had to worry about it, because the Shredder's intent had been to remove _all of them_ and not just one turtle. If there was one turtle Shredder was force to remove, the nunchuck-wielding turtle had assumed it would be Leo. After all, Leo was the turtle he had been after all these times, so it would make sense.

So, it came to him as a surprise that he was recently put on Shredder's shit list.

He had no idea why the Shredder hated him so much, but looking back on it, he really couldn't be surprise. The ill intent has always been there, whether he and his bros knew it or not. He could still remember getting punched by Feudal Shredder after discovering the Utroms.

Mikey has been punched by the Shredder many, many, _many_ times before. They all hurt, and they all did the same amount of damage if he was counting. They hurt enough for him not to get back on his feet as quickly as he wanted to be, but not enough to knock him unconscious. There had been a little more force than necessary behind that punch, and Mikey wasn't sure if it was because Shredder had a personal space issue, was shock to see a bunch of humanoid turtles mysteriously appearing in front of him, or he hated him so much that when Mikey had been the unfortunate first victim, he had hoped he died the very second after touching him.

Either way, it was a punch that Mikey would never be forgetting.

Since then, Mikey himself had been wary of letting Shredder touch him. Sure, getting touched by the Shredder was unpleasant, and promised a lot of pain, but there had been a difference, and now that Mikey found himself the center of attention of the Shredder, that promised pain turned into deadly. Because, Shredder wasn't trying to hurt him.

He was trying to kill him.

And knowing that, being so far apart from his brothers was a bad idea. He needed to go back, to get back to _safety,_ so Shredder would never have the opportunity to hurt Mikey _or_ his family.

That had been the plan, until Shredder made his presence known and stood in front of him, in the way of him and his brother. He couldn't swallow the fear fast enough as Shredder looked cruelly down at him.

"Fight me."


	3. Chapter 3

A siren was wailing in the background. No wait, it was just Mikey's Tiger Instincts going off, _again._

The Foot had backed off, _finally,_ but now a new problem has emerged and Mikey wasn't exactly sure how he was going to deal with it without getting his shell kicked from New York all the way to Japan.

 _"Fight me."_ Those were the words Shredder had said to him. His gut began to twist, and he knew his face was twisting into some sort of blanch expression when the aftershock of what he had said finally passed.

Oh, this was _not_ good.

He was getting tired, his brothers were still fighting, probably can't even see Shredder from where they were, and Mikey _knew,_ felt it from the very first meeting of the Shredder, that he was outmatched by a _mile._ The only turtle that could probably match Shredder in a fight would be Leo, or at the very least, hold his ground the longest against him of the four turtles. The others could try, but at the end of the day, _no one_ leaves battling the Shredder without being scarred or two depending on how he was feeling. It is just his luck that the Shredder would focus his attention on the littlest turtle.

 _"Fight me."_ Those words ringed in his head, and Mikey shut his eyes.

All in all, he was _exhausted._ He could feel his energy dropping like flies the more he'd continued to fight, and he was sore and achy, and he was _extremely_ at a disadvantage. More than ever, he wished he had stayed by his brothers' side. He could call out to them, but with the rain, thunder, sounds of metal clashing against each other, yells of each turtle as they fought long and hard, too engaged in their own battles, would they be able to hear him? They certainly hadn't heard Shredder moving and towards _him_ of all the turtles. Had they known, given a hint of it, they would most likely rush to his side and stand with him as they fought the Shredder.

But they didn't hear him, and now Mikey was facing the Shredder in a one on one battle, tired and injured slightly.

 _"Fight me."_

Mikey gritted his teeth.

He was sore and achy, wet and shivering, tired beyond belief, and he wanted to go _home._ This should be the time where Leo would call a retreat, but he hadn't given the signal and it's not like the Shredder would let them leave either, letting his Foot Ninjas follow them from rooftop to rooftop. Shredder was determined to finish him, _them,_ and if forcing them to continue to battle was the key, so be it.

A feeling that Mikey had never felt before - at least, not as often as Raph felt it - washed over him and when he open his eyes, he could feel his very own baby blues were on fire. Judging by the look on Shredder's face, he wasn't use to the 'dumb' one being anything, but dumb.

A wicked smirk came across his face, a smirk that would have made Raph proud.

If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's going to get.

* * *

The change in Michelangelo was something Saki hadn't expected, but was intrigued anyway.

Anger. There was anger in his eyes, the type of anger that only suited Raphael so well - but there was more.

It wasn't _just_ anger in his eyes, there was also a hint of stubbornness - birthed by Leonardo - and determination - made by Donatello. It was a wild mix of all three, and even though those were the dominate feelings, there was also a hint of something else; something that was uniquely called Michelangelo.

He still kept his playful inner self, even if his emotions turned dark.

That left Saki both flabbergasted and furious.

 _How_ could this turtle balance all _three_ emotions, yet his inner flame never changes? How was he able to channel all three of his brothers, but it didn't affect him in anyway, personality-wise? How could this turtle excel at something when Saki was sure he would be able to fail? And above all, _why_ was he so damn flexible at not only body strength, but apparently, emotional strength as well? His brothers could _never_ do it.

Raphael was too angry all the time, Leonardo worries too much, and Donatello occasionally feels helpless when he doesn't understand something, so he tries to _make_ himself understand. Those emotions alone clouded those three, blinding them from anything else, and yet here was Michelangelo - the youngest one, the one who couldn't keep quiet, excelling at something all his other brothers didn't seem to grasp yet.

It annoyed him, honestly.

What annoyed him even further, however, was that confident smirk on the turtle's face, smug.

It didn't look right on him.

"What's wrong, Shredhead," He taunted, nunchucks out and swirling. "Your expectations of me were so low, that now you're facing me, you'd assumed I'd crawl over and beg for my life?"

Saki growled.

"Disgusting creature. You _will_ beg if it's the last thing you do." He said, shifting in to his stance. Michelangelo just scoffed, also, getting into a stance.

"Bring it, Tin Can."

With a growl, Saki began to move, throwing his fist with his gauntlet first, to which Michelangelo dodged. "Gonna have to be faster than that if you want to kill me so bad."

"What?!"

"You think I don't know? Dude, you've been in a hissy fit for a whole week, attacking us, and most of your anger is directed at _me,"_ Michelangelo lowered his head, and Saki could have sworn he saw a flash of solemn in his eyes, but that quickly disappeared in a sea of blue. "I don't know what I did to offend you so, but right now, I'm just as tired as you are, so I would like for this battle to be over and done with."

"I agree," Saki stated, sneering at him. "Which is exactly why I'm ending your life right here and now."

"Good luck with that. I'm not going down without a fight." Michelangelo said, twirling his nunchucks again.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise..."

Not anymore, at least.

* * *

Trouble was always following Mikey. It didn't matter if Mikey was the instigator or not; it just always, _always_ followed him like a second shadow, and for that reason alone, Leo was worried, always will be when it came to Mikey.

His other brothers noticed it too, Donatello being the second one right after Leo.

It didn't matter where they go, what was done, what Mikey had said, what he _didn't_ say, it seemed as though Michelangelo was a magnet for their enemies, one that was constantly pulling trouble towards him left and right. It annoyed Raph to bits, caused Leo to hover him like a protective parent, and made Donnie carry First Aid no matter where they went. Mikey would usually laugh it off and tell them it's because he's the cute one, but Leo was seriously considering leaving Mikey in the lair for his own safety. He had to remind himself that Mikey was a good ninja, just as much as his bros were, and he could take care of himself, but that didn't stop the leader from worrying so much.

Especially now, when he sensed Shredder moving, and towards his little brother.

His heart began to pound loudly in his chest, on the verge of a panic attack, but fuck it all, he could not _reach_ his little brother, as the Foot was still on him, and he doubted Donnie or Raph could either. It was more than that though; he had known the Shredder hated Mikey for whatever reason. He always wanted to off him off first, and it never failed to scare him, never failed to make his heart drop, make him wake up with tears in his eyes when he thought about Shredder _finally_ achieving his goal, and Mikey's dead body was laid out for them to see.

It made Leo sob out in sheer anguish at the thought of his brothers, any of them, gone.

"Let me go," He growled out, sending a kick out to a Foot and clashed his katanas with their own. "I got to get to my brother!"

With a push, he knocked the Ninjas back and kicked them once again. There wasn't more after that.

Looking around, he noticed Donnie and Raph were also done with their battles and turned towards Mikey, who was facing the Shredder all on his own. Leo's lips twisted into a snarl while Raph growled, and Donnie tighten his hold on his Bo Staff. They were about to run over towards them when the Elite Foot dropped down, weapons at the ready. Raph's growl grew louder.

"If yer Master harms mah baby brotha, it'll be on yur head!" He shouted and began attacking them. Leo gritted his teeth.

 _Hang on, Mikey, we're coming._


	4. Chapter 4

Michelangelo was a blur of green and orange.

Always has been, when it came to fighting. His feet, once off the ground, were always in the air, his nunchucks wild and swinging, and no matter how many times Shredder had swiped at him, or tried to kick him, he _never_ touched him. Michelangelo's strategy, if one were to call it that, was a merely a game of keep away. So long as Shredder kept trying to attack him, Michelangelo would keep at least a hair distance away from him.

It was a game Raphael knew all too well.

Unfortunately, it was a game Saki hated.

The more Saki tried to land a blow on him, the more agitated he was getting. It wasn't as if he's reflexes were slow; on the contrary, he was quite fast, but as Michelangelo has proven, he wasn't _fast enough_. It was incredibly annoying, and without thinking, Saki had lashed out - right in the way of Michelangelo.

A cry filled the air as Michelangelo slid backwards towards the end of the building they were standing on, surprising both himself and the turtles.

"MIKEY!"

"Michelangelo!"

A growl was heard, by no one other than Raphael.

"Let 'im go, Shredhead!" He heard him say. Ignoring the others, Saki made his way over to the fallen turtle, who was getting back on his feet, wheezing as his hands curled over his plastron, right where the Shredder hit him. Looking up, he smirked.

"That's a good one, didn't think you'd pull a Raph." He said. Saki sneered.

"It was a mistake challenging me."

"So you say, but considering we've kicked your butt more times than anyone, I don't think you're very scary anymore." Michelangelo taunted, dodging out the way of the blow to the head. Saki didn't miss the way Michelangelo had wince and kept one of his hands firmly to his side, and he couldn't help but taunt:

"Why don't you make it easier for yourself and give up? Save us both the headache."

"Eh, and miss the most epic battle sans you and Leo? I don't think so." He taunted back, back flipping away from a kick. He was a little wobbly, but manage to hold his ground, the other hand, not pressed to his side, twirling one of his nunchucks. Saki growled and charged at him, gauntlet out and was about dive into him with it, when Michelangelo once again moved out of the way, and kicked him with his feet, causing him to stumble.

They both knew Saki was only taking little damage from him; he didn't have blades like Leonardo or Raphael, and the armor Saki was wearing is taking most of the brunt force Michelangelo made. However, that doesn't change the fact that Saki couldn't feel it, because he can, and knowing that, Saki growled.

"I had enough of you!"

"Same could be say said about you, Metalhead." Michelangelo said, before Saki could do anything, he jumped up into the air kicked him the face, causing Saki to stumble. He didn't stop there; using his feet, Michelangelo manage to make Saki fall back, once again ignoring the pain at his side, before wrapping his nunchuck around Saki's gauntlet, and then pulled him off the ground.

It shouldn't have worked. Michelangelo shouldn't have been able to do so.

But he did.

And Saki was too stunned to do anything about the incoming kicks and fist to his armor, face, and body.

Before he was sent flying, however, Saki manage to grab onto Michelangelo's ankle and twisted, causing the turtle to yelp in surprise. Using that as an advantage, Saki had grabbed his arm and likewise with his ankle, twisted that too, and Michelangelo cried out in pain before Saki punched him.

Groaning, Michelangelo struggled to his feet, but then crumbled under his own weight, his side screaming at him as Saki approached, gauntlet up.

"Goodbye, turtle." He said, but before he even had the chance, he was tackled by a huge, raging, red-bandana turtled.

"Mikey!" Don screamed, lifting him up as Leo and Raph faced the Shredder by themselves. "You alright?"

Mikey grinned.

"Never been better." He joked, groaning as his side throbbed again. Don tisked, before looking over at his other brothers.

"Guys," He warned. Leonardo glared at the Shredder as Raph growled once more.

"Stay away from my bother." Leo said, pulling at Raph's arm. "Let's go. We have more important things to take care of."

And with that, they were gone.

Saki's eyes narrowed.

* * *

A/n: Did you guys know that I'm terrible at fighting scenes? :D?


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they were home, they immediately went over to Donnie's lab, where Mikey was being treated.

"You okay, Mikey?" Donnie asked. Mikey was about to respond when Raph scoffed, rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Of course not, Donnie. Can't cha see he's in pain?" He asked, but Donnie ignored him as Mikey answered him.

"Fine. Just a little pain on the side, though. Shredbear was pretty upset that couldn't touch me, and struck me without warning. Kind of like you, Raph." He said, smirking when the red-bandana wearing turtle scowled at him.

"The only difference is that at least Raph wouldn't take it too far, and do some serious damage to you." Leo said, catching his brother's attention. Mikey couldn't help but squirm at that, dread pooling in his stomach. He really didn't want to talk about this, even though he knew they would, but for some reason, Mikey just thought it would be better off putting it to the side; promise them he would be careful, and not let Shredder get to him again.

They probably won't let it go that easy.

"Well, Raph has done some damage to Mikey, but nothing a week's rest can't heal. With the Shredder, however..." Donnie left that hanging, but Leo filled it in for him.

"With the Shredder, there's a 99% chance of Mikey not breathing, let alone walk anywhere." He said, and Raph growled at that, his fist tighten on his Sais. Mikey watched his brothers fuss over him and he couldn't help but frown. He can't help but think that this is his fault, which is ridiculous. He didn't mean to attract Shredder's fire, it just sorta happen over time, and while none of the turtles knew why, it kind of made fighting the Shredder much more harder than it need to be.

"Any idea _why_ though? It kind of seems random to me." Mikey spoke up, looking at his brothers. When the three looked at each other, concern and worry fighting over anger and rage in their eyes, Mikey knew they didn't have the slightest of clue either, and that made the guilt rolling inside his stomach twist even more.

"I believe it has something to do with your inner spirit rather than your outer, my son." A voice stated, and the turtles turned around to see their father coming towards them, walking stick in hand.

"Sensei." Leo bowed, as Raph and Don nodded their heads before looking back at Mikey.

"I have been mediating over the past few weeks, and I can _feel_ a dark energy rating off of Saki. More so than usual, and it's pinpointed towards _you_ Michelangelo." He said.

"But why? What did I do to deserve his hate?"

"It isn't what you've done, so much as it is your _chi_ that bothers him." Splinter said, and Mikey cocked his head to the side.

"Come again?" Splinter smiled.

"Michelangelo, you, among your bothers, has always possessed an incredible amount of light that seems to burn brighter, faster, than your brothers. You were always smiling, caring, playful, and kind-hearted, almost to the point of innocence. It is with that light that you are who you are, and, if you haven't notice, there are things among you that are attracted to you." He said, and just as suddenly, a meow was heard as Klunk came into the room and landed on Mikey's plastron. The orange-wearing turtle brought his hand up, gently rubbing the orange kitten, and smiled when he heard him purr. "I believe Mikey's _chi_ is acting like a beacon - it is nothing new to me, as it's been this way since you were young. I have always known your _chi_ would bring attention to you, good or bad. And, I have always prayed that nothing too bad would get to you."

"And Saki's _chi_ must be darker than pitch black by now, it would make sense with how different you two are." Don said, finishing wrapping up Mikey's side.

"And, because Saki's _chi_ is dark and Michelangelo's _chi_ is light, it's only a matter of time before the two clash together - or before Saki take notice of Michelangelo's very own. Now that he has, I fear Saki will pursue restlessly until Michelangelo's _chi_ is destroyed or broken." Splinter said. The sound of Raph's fist hitting the palm of his own hand echoed the room, and the group looked over at him.

"Then let's not give him the opportunity! Mikey can stay here while the three of us can go and pay Shredhead a little visit." He said. Mikey immediately began to protest.

"What? No way! I'm part of the team just as much as you guys! If we have to fight the Shredder, I want to be with you guys!"

"Mikey, he's after _you._ If he gets his hands on you, I don't think I can live with myself." Donnie said, frowning as his gave his little brother a hug.

"I can't either." Leo said.

"But, he's after _all_ of us! It can't just be me! And my _chi_ has nothing to do with it! It can't be..." Mikey looked down at the ground, and then shook his head, a permanent frown on his face. "No. I can't stay here. I'll have to fight with you guys!"

"Mikey-"

"No I said!" He argued, and his brothers were stunned to see him arguing back almost as fiercely as Raph. "Please. Don't do this to me. I know...I know Shredder's after me, but you can't forget - we're all in trouble with the Shredder. He'll just do something to you guys and make me come out of hiding, he'll take me in exchange for one of you, and I can't. When it happens-"

"You mean, if."

" _When_ it happens, I need you guys to trust me. Believe in me." He was looking at them with desperate blue eyes, tears in the corner of his mask. It was breaking his brother's hearts, and he knew it. Raph scoffed, folded his arms, and turned away, heart heavy.

"Just don't get yourself killed, numbskull. If ya do, I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself." He muttered and Mikey smiled.

That's as close to a 'end of discussion' he'll get.


End file.
